Patronus
by Declaro
Summary: Hermione wonders what Remus's patronus moment on the Hogwarts train was. The answer surprises her. RLSB. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I own nada but the idea. Remus, Sirius, and Hermione belong to jam masta J.K. Rowling, yo.

**A/N:** Another thing I wrote not too long ago...like, three weeks ago I think. I always wondered what Remus used for a patronus memory(you get that way after reading HP 3 over and over), so here's the Sirius/Remus version of it. Remember, if you no like slash, no read my story.

"Professor...what was the happy thought you used to drive that dementor away on the train?"

The words hit Remus J. Lupin hard. He had nearly fallen out of his chair, but managed to calm himself down quickly. Seated across from him was Hermione Granger, quite easily the brightest mind in her year. They had just been talking about her exam scores when a dead silence had fallen over them both, and out came her question. He paused nervously, trying to keep a straight face. He knew the answer almost too well...

_It was the Marauder's fourth year at Hogwarts, and all four Messrs were seated out on the lawn, doing their best to stay concealed under James's Invisibility cloak. The sky was devoid of the moon, and the stars were sparkling brightly. Peter was listening attentively as James talked about a Quidditch practice that had just taken place earlier that day, and Sirius and Remus were both listening as well, though not nearly as excitedly as Peter was._

_After he finished talking, all four had shaken the cloak off, being far enough away from the castle to not be caught. James stuffed it into his bag, and gave a sideway glance at the two boys on his left. Remus and Sirius both looked thoroughly confused at this. Inside him, the young werewolf knew why James had given him that look._

_The only person Remus had trusted with the truth of his...erm, sexuality, had been James. In addition to that, James had discovered Remus's feelings for a certain friend of theirs. To be blunt, James found Remus's diary and discovered that he had a big crush on Sirius. James stretched and sighed as he stood up. "Peter, I have something I want to show you up in the dormitory."_

_Peter looked excited, but a little befuddled as well. "Alright then, Prongs." The blonde haired boy began to stand. "Moony, Padfoot, are you coming?" he asked. James shot a look at Peter that said the others needed to be left alone, and Peter's blue eyes widened in comprehension as he nodded. Peter and James then proceeded to leave their friends behind as they snuck back under the cover of darkness. James had left the cloak behind for the other two._

_"Erm..." said Sirius, looking at his brown-haired friend with nervousness. A long silence followed, which was broken by Remus. "So...what do we do now?" he asked, feeling rather mindless. He had been staring at his friend for a little longer than needed, but Sirius didn't seem to notice this. "Do you know which star is my star?" Sirius asked, trying to sound like his normal, laid back self (and failing miserably). "What do you mean by that?" Remus asked. "You really don't pay much attention in Astronomy, do you?" Sirius said, chuckling a little._

_Remus's face flushed. "Well, most of our classes seem to be around the full moon...so...well, you get the point." Remus replied. "But I do pay attention in the ones I'm able to attend," he added quickly. "Well, see that bright star over there?" Sirius said, pointing to a decently bright star that almost seemed to shine brighter as he spoke of it. "Yeah, that's the dog star isn't it?" Remus asked, his memory coming back to him. "Yeah, and it's called Sirius."_

_At this, the black-haired boy grinned brightly. "I see..." spoke Remus. Without thinking he added, "I think I like the boy Sirius much more so than the star." Sirius looked as if he were about to blush, but didn't, and his grin grew into a slightly puzzled look. "What's that supposed to mean?" Silence followed for a minute or so. "It means I like you." Remus said, staring down at the grass._

_Sirius paused for a moment. "Like me, like you like the rest of the Marauders, or LIKE me?" he asked. Another long pause occurred before Remus spoke. "...The second one." Sirius looked at him and cupped Remus's chin, causing him to look directly at his friend. "The feeling's mutual, Moony." spoke Sirius gently, before leaning into Remus's face closely. Remus's honey-colored eyes widened in surprise as their lips pressed gently against the others. The kiss lasted for a whole minute or so, before the need for air caused them to separate. After they had both caught their breath, Remus kissed Sirius back with passion, as the Dog Star shone brightly above them both._

Remus's eyes had glazed over as he thought back on that night and sighed. "That's a story for a slightly later time, Miss Granger." was his reply. Hermione looked up at her professor with wide eyes and said, "No offence, Professor Lupin, but you just mumbled the whole story aloud. And I heard all of it." she smiled brightly before turning to leave the thoroughly embarrassed man's office.


End file.
